This invention relates to decorative lighting. In one aspect, it relates to an uncomplicated and inexpensive lamp that includes a self-contained waterfall illuminated by a light source.
It is well known to provide light in connection with flowing water or other liquid to produce an attractive visual effect. Lighted fountains, artificial decorative waterfalls, aquarium waterfall assemblies, and ornamental bubble lamps are examples of products which produce visual effects. These devices typically either illuminate the liquid from the front, incorporate electric lamps that are immersed in the basin which contains the liquid, or provide the effect of flowing liquid in a manifestation other than that of a waterfall. Often these devices are either both fairly large and elaborate or incorporate a significant number of parts. These devices usually do not utilize self-contained systems to circulate the liquid.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,777, issued to Hiroshi Kira on Nov. 24, 1992 describes an illuminated fountain that includes a housing with a water chamber connected to an external water source. The water chamber has a cap with perforations, through which the water flows upwardly to create a fountain spray, and a transparent bottom panel. A lamp is directed to a reflector which reflects light through the transparent bottom panel, illuminating both the water in the chamber and the water flowing through the perforations, producing a lighted spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,439 issued to Lovell J. Willis on Oct. 12, 1973 discloses a portable miniature waterfall formed of plastic. The waterfall includes a hollow simulated rock formation mounted on a solid base that contains a shallow basin. The cavity inside the simulated rock formation contains a water pump connected by a hose to the top of the formation. The hose discharges the water, which cascades down the simulated rock formation into the basin for recirculation. A light source is mounted at the base of the simulated rock formation to illuminate the water as it falls into the basin.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,409 issued on Nov. 5, 1996, Jerry L. Scarborough teaches an aquarium waterfall assembly that may be placed on top of a single aquarium tank and used to move water from the tank, over a decorative waterfall surface, and back into the tank. The water from the tank moves upwardly behind the waterfall surface through inflow lines, through a pump, and into a pump reservoir. The water near the top of the pump reservoir moves horizontally through outflow lines, then through distribution tubes to the top of the decorative waterfall surface, then down the waterfall surface into a tray, and then back into the aquarium tank. A light source, in a housing mounted in front of the waterfall surface, illuminates the falling water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,337 issued to Victor H. Chatten on Apr. 26, 1977 describes an ornamental bubble lamp employing bubbles that rise in transparent tubes filled with liquid. The upwardly extending tubes contain an electrically non-conductive liquid under a partial vacuum. A heater at the lower end of each tube causes bubbles to form, pass through a restriction, and ascend in the liquid. Within each tube, a series of electric lamps, spaced at intervals above the restriction, supply additional heat and prevent condensation of the bubbles as the bubbles ascend. The lamps also illuminate the bubbles and produce a twinkling effect as each bubble passes one of the lamps.
However, none of these patents disclose a system which illuminates the liquid from behind a waterfall or similar liquid curtain and thus providing the illusion that the light source is submerged in the liquid while providing a dry lighting source.
The present invention is a decorative lighting device. In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a decorative lamp circulates a liquid which is illuminated from behind a waterfall or similar curtain as it flows down the outside of an upwardly projecting housing and into a basin. The housing including a body, a top, and a cavity formed by the body and top. The liquid flows from a basin to the top of the housing through a liquid circulation assembly which includes a pump, an outflow line, a cap with filter, and a liquid retainer. The liquid in the shallow basin enters an inlet port of the pump and is pumped through an outlet port into the outflow, upwardly through the outflow line, through the cap with filter, which is positioned below the decorative shade but above the liquid retainer, and into the liquid retainer, which is positioned above the illuminated enclosure. The liquid fills the liquid retainer, overflows, cascades down the outside of the illuminated enclosure under the decorative shade, and falls back into the shallow basin for recirculation.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a decorative lighting device is provided with a housing which includes alternating opaque and translucent bands. A light source, positioned inside the cavity behind the body, comprises at least one electric lamp connected to an electrical cord which may in turn be connected to an external power source. The electric lamp, which is positioned behind the opaque bands, illuminates the interior surface of the body. The translucent bands transmit light through cascading liquid, producing an appealing visual effect.